


Broken Petals

by CreativeWritingSoul, Written_Anonymously



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Self-Harm, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Anonymously/pseuds/Written_Anonymously
Summary: {X-Over: Monster High & Ever After High} What do Catty Noir, Casta Fierce and Clawdia Wolf have in common? A project that started off as a hobby that turned into an international, dimensional sensation that everyone fairytale, monstrous and human alike cannot stop buzzing about! Rated T. Co-written by CreativeWritingSoul & Written_Anonymously!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and/or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own Monster High AND/OR Ever After High or anything to do with either one of them at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own plot-bunnies. Thank you.
> 
> Author's Note(s): Hi everyone! We originally started this story awhile back, kinda on a whim, we totally fell in love with the idea and began a lot of planning! I knew I (CWS) wanted to attempt a crossover fanfic with two of my favorite fandoms though I wasn't sure how, so I brought the vague idea to my great friend, Written_Anonymously, whom loved it and then it was born! Super excited to be sharing this with you readers, please enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to read, comment, bookmark, give kudos - whatever you'd like to do to let us know what you thought! It's all greatly appreciated.
> 
> Now without further ado, here we go! :)

"Catty calm down and sit. Mr. Where will be with us in a moment." The edgy witch told the skittish werecat. She picked at her long nails trying to keep herself busy, Casta could see her friend nearly jumping out of her fur. "He will love it. I can't see why he wouldn't be supportive."

She gave a nervous sigh. "I know Casta, it's just I have such strong feelings for this project. I believe we have something here." The popstar stated as her left leg jiggled with excitement.

Grabbing the  _iCoff_ _i_ _n_  out of her pocket, Casta glanced at the time. Class should be ending soon and then they could talk with the Dramarama teacher. "I know ghoul, I can't wait to pitch the idea either."

The bell rang ending the period and Catty was out of her chair again wanting to push through the students to get inside. They recognized Heath Burns running out of the auditorium at a quicker pace than any of the other students. "Mr. Burns you will be in detention for the rest of the school year if you say-" he stepped out of the auditorium. " _Macbeth_  or any lines from  _Macbeth_  in my theater one more time!" He noticed the two eagerly awaiting for him. "Ahem," even when he cleared his throat it was poised and almost elegant. "Please join me, ladies. I hear we have much to discuss?"

The moment had come and the booklet in Catty's hands was trembling right along with her. "Y-yes sir. We do!"

Casta gripped the other's elbow and pulled her along. "Thank you again, for seeing us today." The young witch said to the teacher as they made their way towards the small desk near the front of the stage.

"No problem at all," Mr. Where looked down briefly and pulled a few feline hairs off the sleeve of his turtle neck sweater. "Miss Noir, you're shedding. Why are you nervous? You perform in front of large audiences, there's two of us in this room with you. What's the issue?"

Catty took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I have… a proposition for you if you will. This… is a script. Written by myself, Casta and Clawdia Wolf."

"A script?" Mr. Where crossed one leg over the other in his seat. "Interesting. What's your intention? Would you like us to perform it? Is it a play? A musical? Oh I could do with a good musical number to enlighten my mood."

Catty smiled and shook her head. "Our intention… is an original television series."

His eyes widened. "That… that is a large audience indeed!"

"That's what we're hoping for at least." Casta stated. "You see Mr. Where, we are hoping to make something of this. At first the three of us had the idea we could start a small project, something to goof around with. Honestly... the more we played around with the idea, the more we  _need_  to make this happen. Clawdia thought it would be a wise idea to speak with you since you are a professional in the field." Casta noticed Catty had her claws sunk into the papers, holding them for dear life.

Catty brushed back her pink hair with bright blue peek-a-boo bangs. "We put a lot of hours into it and this is the first complete season, our season being 13 episodes, naturally. We have Holden, a boy who's very down on his luck… his partner's cheated on him and Chloe, she's a ghoul who has everything she could ever want, except love and affection from the right manster."

Mr. Where rotated his foot slowly, as if processing the entire thing. "You do realize that television doesn't start and end in the world of Monster High, don't you?" He paused, not for dramatic effect this time. "This might travel to places beyond what we know… and I must say, your characters… if you want them and the show to be successful, it's all about aesthetics. Looks. They should look..."

"Beautiful?" Catty inquired.

He chuckled. "It helps to have some eye candy of course, more specifically, I'm talking about… human. Normie. Your characters should be as close to human as you can possibly get."

Catty hadn't thought about whom would play their characters just yet, but Mr. Where was right. Monsters weren't exactly… naturals, in front of a camera.

"Also would we have to change some of the dialogue as well? I mean... if the characters look more normie, they should speak it as well right?" Casta questioned. She didn't have much experience directly with normies to know the difference.

He nodded. "Oh yes, I'm thinking… and ladies, if you truly believe in this project you must dream big for it, that it will reach N-B-N." As if reading their inquisitive minds, he told them what it stood for. "Normie Broadcasting Network, you'll have to make it as close to their world as possible. It can be done, just takes some research and normie know-how." The first student that popped into his mind was Jackson Jekyll, Monster High's resident normie. "What do you presume, are you going to do for a cast?"

"We really haven't discussed that far yet, but from what you just said we'll have to find some monsters that have normie looks at least. At least to start off." Casta was beginning to feel her nerves kick in, bringing the actual script to Mr. Where made it feel a thousand times more... real. Casta glanced up at her partner and noticed she was still shaking enough for the both of them. "It could be doable." the young witch said to Catty, trying to calm the black cat.

Catty shifted in her rather uncomfortable seat. "Well, that's exactly why we came to you. I believe with our equipment and we both have the means to invest in it, that's not an issue at all, but the cast… I  _don't_  want Hauntlywood actors… I want a real feel for our characters. Some, raw… fresh talent."

Mr. Where couldn't conceal the smile growing upon his face. "You want your fellow students?"

Casta and Catty shared a glance with one another briefly, both nodding their heads. "Yes sir, that's right."

He seemed to ponder about it for awhile. "That is a wonderful idea! We do have a lot of talent in this school, from set design to make up and costume design. It really could be pulled off! Let me read this script to get a feel of the content and I will get back to you with some audition dates. Keep your electronic devices close. I will read this as soon as possible ladies, thank you for your visit!"

Catty and Casta stood up and took turns shaking Mr. Where's hand. "No, thank you." The ghouls walked out together, fingers crossed behind their backs. Now… the waiting game.

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-** **Broken Petals** **←.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

It wasn't long before the ghouls had received the phone call from Mr. Where, he stayed up late most nights reading the scripted season from start to finish. He couldn't put it down and loved the way it made him hang on to the edge of his seat. So he decided to hold auditions in the auditorium for 'a summer project'.

Here they were a couple days later and it all seemed to be coming together so quickly. "Hello ghouls," Clawdia tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and sat down next to Casta Fierce, whom was seated next to Catty. Mr. Where and the three ghouls had clipboards of their own, to jot down notes about each person who auditioned.

"Thanks for coming ghoul, I know it's hard for you to get away." Casta greeted with a smile, doodling little music notes in the corner of her pages as she scanned the names of the students who signed up.

Clawdia waved it off. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, it's like our own baby beginning to take its first steps."

Catty smiled. "Mr. Where here has taken a liking to it so much that he's actually put the auditions together… as in who will be auditioning."

Mr. Where nodded eagerly. "Yes. We'll do one person at a time, I have them set up in appointments. Scarah Screams is first." He looked down at his wrist watch. 3:20 was the first audition slot.

A ghoul with pale greenish skin and pure white eyes walked towards the stage. "I'm here Mr. Where, I'm here."

"You're not late Scarah, you're right on time." This was exciting! He could hardly contain himself. "Take a copy of the script here and I'll pick a passage and we'll do some reading."

Scarah nodded and picked up a copy of the script, looking down at it intently.

Clawdia had a copy of the script in a patterned folder of her own. "Okay Scarah, can you flip to page 14 please?"

Scarah did so. "Done."

Clawdia got up and walked down towards the stage that Scarah stood on in front of her. "In this scene, you are Chloe. She's a ghoul trying desperately hard to save her relationship from ending. She's near-begging him not to leave her. I will read his lines, you react however you feel natural. Alright?"

Scarah nodded. She read it over a couple times before clearing her throat. "Jason! Jason where are you?" She paused for dramatic affect. "I need to speak to you!"

Clawdia scoffed. "Chloe… I've got nothing to say to you. You're pathetic and looking at you makes me sad."

"You don't understand," it took a record breaking three seconds for tears to fall from Scarah's eyes. Clawdia was thoroughly impressed. "I'm nothing without you and you're nothing without me… I'm not leaving until you love me."

Clawdia stepped in once again. "You're a train wreck and I want nothing to do with you. Get out!"

Mr. Where nodded, Catty jotted down notes of her own:  _It took her three seconds to cry on the spot… impressive._

Casta sat there for a few seconds, she did like the ghoul's acting. Her gut was telling her that wasn't their Chloe, writing down on her clipboard next to Scarah's name:  _Good, not Ch_ _lo_ _e._  Maybe someone else? Her gaze shifting towards the others to see if she could read what they were thinking.

She had oomph and she did look human like. Catty liked her, she wanted to see Scarah involved, but she wasn't sure if she was female lead material. She waved Clawdia over. "Hey, can she read for Skyler, Holden's cheating lover?"

Clawdia nodded, "Sure, she can read for whatever we want." She cleared her throat and directed Scarah. "In this scene… your ex-boyfriend is fighting your current boyfriend. You're shocked and a bit nervous because your ex is kinda… a ticking time bomb if you will. You have a feeling he's capable of some hefty damage with all of his pent up anger."

Scarah nodded. She waited for Clawdia to start, since the first line according to the script was Holden's.

"You just can't seem to make up your mind who you wanna be with, can you?" She asked suddenly.

"Holden, don't-"

Clawdia cut Scarah off, as the script instructed her to. "Oh that's right, you're just gonna ignore me. Like you ignore all the other problems that come up instead of dealing with them like a responsible fucking adult!"

"Just because you bored me, hardly means I never want to develop a meaningful relationship with someone else!" The way Scarah yelled back even though it was just an audition, struck a chord with all of them in the room.

"Any suggestions where to go next?" Clawdia asked the two other ghouls and her previous Dramarama teacher.

"I think we're good here." Mr. Where nodded. "You're only the first audition Scarah but you did very well. The casting will be posted shortly as soon as we've seen everyone on the list and had time to think about the auditions and available roles."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Scarah said before leaving the stage. Right now she was nervous about the whole thing, wondering if she was good enough for the project.

Meanwhile Heath Burns strolled towards the auditorium. He hoped that Mr. Where would understand that he was only joking… but he supposed he shouldn't joke or make a mockery of Mr. Where's precious theater in any way, shape or form. He showed up for detention just as Mr. Where had instructed him to.

He opened the door to the auditorium and strolled down the walkway towards the stage. "Hi Mr. Where, I'm here for deten-" He noticed Catty Noir, Casta Fierce and Clawdeen's sister, Clawdia seated in the front row, almost as if they were waiting for him. "tion..?"

Mr. Where chuckled. "Heath, I figured that since you disrespected the theater earlier, you owe me a favor."

Heath rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Aww Mr. Where I didn't mean to disrespect anything, I was only fooling around. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Pish-posh, it's over and done with. Now, could you head to the stage? I'd like you to read some lines for us."

Heath hesitated for a few seconds. "I… uh, I'm not really good at being up there."

Mr. Where sighed. "Heath, if you don't get up there I'll have to extend your detention."

Heath hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the pre-used script. "Alright, what am I reading?"

Clawdia jumped up almost immediately. "I thought you'd never ask!" She stood and flipped through the script trying to find the right part for him. "I'm gonna try you with two different characters. I want you to read for Jason first." She cleared her throat. "In this scene, your pitiful ghoulfriend is trying to keep you together but you've had enough of her shit. There's no saving the relationship as far as you're concerned."

Heath stared for a moment. "You want me to act like an asshole?"

Clawdia giggled. "Yes. Alright, bring me your biggest jerk."

Heath shook his head. "I'll try, but I'm not a jerk. At least I don't think so?"

She went right to the part she described to him. "Jason! Jason, where are you? We gotta talk."

"Chloe… I've got  _nothing_  to say to you. You're pathetic. Just looking at you-" Heath paused. "That's just so… ignorant."

Catty giggled. "Heath, have you ever done any acting before?"

Heath shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Well, the entire point of acting is to pretend to be someone you're not. Sometimes the part calls for you to be or act a certain way that you might personally never, but the character does." She smiled at him. "If you're truly uncomfortable, you can read for another male part."

He thought about it. "I'd like that, sorry to be a bother."

Mr. Where found it fascinating that Heath couldn't even bring himself to talk down to someone in a script, he truly was a good person at heart. "No bother Mr. Burns."

Clawdia flipped through some pages. "Alright, in this scene… a very upset, Holden snaps." She realized she would have to get him to understand the character a bit more. "See, he's down on his luck. He thought he was a loving, devoted fiance but he walked in on her cheating on him and she kicked him out. He's been living on the street and all the sudden, she's got this new guy and he's just so angry with her, he wants answers. Do you need anymore information?"

Heath shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. Thanks for educating me." He read over the upcoming lines, the ones to start the scene. He then looked defeated. "You just can't seem to figure out who you wanna be with, can you?"

"Holden, don't-"

"Oh… yeah  _that's_ right. You'd rather ignore me." The anger in his tone could be felt. His stance told them he was angry, but his eyes looked genuinely upset. "Just like you ignore any problem that comes up instead of dealing with it like a responsible fucking adult!" He had to admit, it was thrilling to curse on stage…

Clawdia raised her voice back at him. "Just because being with you bored me, doesn't mean I don't want to commit to anyone else!"

Heath stared into Clawdia's soul, or so she felt he was. "I… I bored you? When did it get boring for you, Skye? When I told you I loved you? Oh, did it get boring when we talked about marriage?"

It took everything in Mr. Where not to jump right up, applaud and almost cry. Heath never participated in the dramatic arts… but he could feel the despair… the love lost here. The entire thing was brilliant!

Catty nudged Casta. "Wow..."

"I know, who knew?" The witch said, adding a big check mark next to Heath's name. "This is only going to get more interesting as it goes on..."

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-** **Broken Petals** **←.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

Cleo de Nile walked down the hall feeling a little annoyed with Mr. Where for giving her detention. She honestly couldn't see what was wrong with quickly answering a text message during class. The part that bothered her the most wasn't the fact he had given her detention and she missed an amazing shoe sale, no the part that really bothered her was the fact he took her phone until she showed up for her detention. Which meant she had to go all day without it.

"Well, well, what's got your bandages all knotted up tight?" The orange werecat questioned the other ghoul.

"Oh what do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with your tricks today." The young mummy snapped.

"I'm going to audition for Mr. Where's new project." She told the other ghoul promptly.

She rolled her eyes, Cleo could honestly care less about the auditions. "Good for you, but last time I checked.. you needed talent."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous. I'm gonna get the lead and have monsters finally notice how talented of a star I am!" Toralei boasted.

"Oh? I can't see that happening." The young princess stated, growing more annoyed with each second that passed.

"Why not? I'm great!" The werecat stomped her foot in protest.

"I mean if anything, I would do it ten times better than you ever could." Cleo said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She had this in the bag.

"You think so?" Toralei growled.

"I know so." Cleo snapped back.

Toralei folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "Fine, let's see who gets the part then."

"You're on, Stripes." Cleo challenged as she turned on a heel and walked into the auditorium for her detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cassiebear23 - we thank you kindly! Please enjoy this chapter as well, it starts picking up - we promise! XD
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos!
> 
> Story Notes:
> 
> -> scenes written in Italics are part of episodes
> 
> -> ::~*~:: is the scene break within episodes
> 
> -> (¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.-> Broken Petals <-.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯) is the scene break outside of episodes
> 
> -> In the Chapter Notes for future chapters, we will remind our readers of the character roster. 
> 
> They are as follows:
> 
> "Chloe" is portrayed by Cleo de Nile  
> "Jason" is portrayed by Jackson Jekyll

Catty smiled to herself as she posted the casting results of the auditions. It had been quite a thing, Catty had never endured the process herself. She did beauty pageants when she was younger and her talent was singing. She hadn’t acted or anything quite like this so she wasn’t sure of the process. Mr. Where was very helpful and he seemed overjoyed to be apart of it all.

 

“Move. Out of my way!” Toralei marched up to the board and scanned over all the names on the list and folded her arms over her chest. “Well, that’s bullshit.” She sighed. “I gave the best performance of my life in that audition and all I get is ‘Background Character’?” She stomped off, growling… her fur on end as she walked away from the casting sheet, which was pinned on the bulletin board of cork with an oak frame.

 

Mr. Where gave Catty’s shoulder a squeeze just after turning visible again. “Not to worry my dear, the casting sheet never pleases everyone. As long as it makes sense for the project, a few small hurt feelings are something that’s rather trivial in the grand scheme of things.”

 

Catty nodded, though she felt bad for ruining Toralei’s day… though she could hardly wait to see what everyone’s reactions would be. At the bottom of the casting call they attached a first meeting of the official cast and crew. It would only be a matter of time before they’d start to read through the script and select places to film. This was wonderful!

 

Clawdia and Casta soon approached them.

 

“Hello ghouls,” Mr. Where greeted. “are you proud of our cast?”

 

Clawdia glanced over at Casta, waiting to see what the other had to say.

 

“Oh yes, I’m personally hoping everyone loves the parts they were given.” The young witch informed the dramatic arts teacher.  
  
  
Just then a couple other monsters walked up to the board and began looking for their assigned roles. They overheard some really grateful but others were a little heart broken.  
  
  
Cleo walked down the hall not really paying attention to anyone besides her phone, which she was setting a date night with her boyfriend but because of this, the young mummy walked right into a very grumpy werecat. “What’s wrong with you? Hairball?” Cleo questioned the other.  
  
  
“Don’t talk to me, it’s all your fault anyway!” The other hissed out before marching off.  
  
  
“Someone’s got their fur in a twist.” Cleo mumbled to herself as she continued down the hall.  
  
  
She only looked up long enough to notice a crowd of students around the bulletin board. “What’s going on here?” She inquired to herself, very confused with the small crowd formation.  
  


Draculaura was latched onto her werewolf boyfriend’s arm so tightly, he could’ve sworn he was beginning to lose feeling in it. “Where are we going babe?” Clawd asked her as she seemed to be leading the way. As if she were on a quest or exhibition.

 

“Don’t you remember? There were auditions for a new project that both Catty Noir and Casta Fierce are doing!” She was bouncing on the spot due to her bubbling excitement.

 

Clawd scratched his chin in thought. “I didn’t hear about any auditions or project. You sure?”

 

She waved her hand dismissively. “It was a sort of on the fly thing, very open and closed. Let’s see who got the parts!”

 

Scarah Screams glanced at the board and found her name, she followed the line across with her index finger. “Skyler? Hmm.” She looked behind and stepped aside for Cleo. “Hello Cleo… come see the casting results.”

 

“The what? Oh yeah... forgot that was today.” She said scanning the paper for one name in particular. “That explains a lot.” The Egyptian princess snickered to herself.

 

Scarah scoffed lightly. Cleo landed the female lead and she had just ‘forgot’ about the casting being posted today? Some lead she would be.

 

Draculaura jumped up and down next to Cleo. “Great job Cleo!” She congratulated her with an impromptu hug. “You landed a lead character!”

 

Clawd thought about it for a second. He recalled certain parts of their relationship, a long time ago, that she did have multiple faces. She knew exactly when to play each one. He was glad that she seemed to grow out of that phase now that she was with his good friend, Deuce Gorgon. “Good job.” He commented, he wanted to say something nice but generic at the same time.

 

“I did? I just thought they spelled my name wrong.” She stated looking over the sheet one last time. “That’s the character’s name?” Cleo was a bit puzzled, not really remembering reading the part.  
  
  
Just then Casta looked at Catty and Clawdia a bit shocked, honestly she had different feelings then the other two casting Cleo as their lead female. The others talked her into giving the young mummy a chance, even though her gut was saying something completely different.  
  


Mr. Where led the ghouls away from the bulletin board. “Come ladies, we have much bigger things to discuss! Locations, cameras, make up, costumes – everything must be perfection!”

 

“Our lead male is perfection… not sure about the rest of them.” Casta mumbled to herself as she followed the other three back into the auditorium.

 

Manny Taur high-fived his ghoulfriend Iris Clops. She landed part of the backstage crew. “I knew you’d be part of this project, you have such an eye for detail.”

 

She beamed, “Thank you, Manny!”

 

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- > Broken Petals ** **< -** **.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

 

Meanwhile, in the Mirror Lab of Ever After High, some familiar faces were surrounding two students on computers in the far corner of the classroom. “Is it almost done?” Briar Beauty asked as she leaned in towards one of the monitors. She couldn’t wait to start another show, she had re-watched all of her favorites. Now it was time to find something new.

 

Dexter Charming narrowed his eyes slightly. “Not quite.” It was rather hard to concentrate with everyone looming in around them. They were absolutely hexcited because the boys found this application-type program within the darkest parts of the MirrorNet that would allow them access to the hottest currently trending shows on all television networks, even some they hadn’t heard of before. It also updated itself on a weekly basis, which was a bonus.

 

“It is a technical process… and if we get caught… we could get into a lot of trouble.” Humphrey informed his peers. They were taking a risk.

 

“Thank you for being so selfless. We need something to girl talk-about.” Apple White kissed Humphrey’s cheek and he accidentally closed the program he was working on.

 

“Oh eggshells!” He sighed and started to restart what he had closed unintentionally.

 

Daring even took some self-grooming time away from his routine to see what the commotion in the Mirror Lab was all about. “I need to find a TV show that’s just right!” Blondie piped up, though they all shared her hope in common. It was hard to find some good shows to get into anymore.

 

“We all do, Blondie.” Briar told her, filing her nails out of boredom.

 

“What is it you desire, fair maiden?” A dapper looking frog hopped up onto her lap. “A romantic comedy? A psychological thriller? A feel-good, heart-warming program?”

 

Briar’s leg jiggled restlessly. “Something like that.”

 

With a ‘poof’ the dashing frog was now a full-blown prince, Hopper Croakington II to be exact, and the weight difference sent both he and Briar off the chair and they spilled onto the tiled floor beneath them.

 

Ashlynn and Hunter tried to control their laughter at the crazy scenario that only took seconds to unfold in front of their eyes.

 

Raven Queen helped them up to their feet before everyone was startled by Dexter’s outburst.

 

“Got it!” He ‘safely ejected’ the USB Flash drive and put another in. He managed to take the entire program and copy it to several flash drives in a matter of minutes. Humphrey fastened a piece of paper onto each flash drive and it stated: Webzflix. “You attach this to your device, launch the program and it’ll start up. You click your genre of choice and it has every episode and season from that television series up to this date. You may have to update it every week to get the newest additions, but it’s a trivial price to pay.”

 

Soon everyone had their own flash drive. They tucked them away before there was an intruder, erm, member of the Ever After High faculty in the doorway of the Mirror Lab. “Ah, so this is where everyone ran off to?” Maid Marian gazed into the room and noted that all the princesses that were missing from her class, were present here in the Mirror Lab.

 

“Ah, yes!” Apple White chimed in. She wasn’t totally good at lying on the spot. Lying was wrong, but to be possibly thrown out of school for wanting entertainment was also wrong. They were bored in their spare time! “We have a, a group project you see, worth a big part of our grade! We’re putting it together and studying.”

 

“Oh, I’m glad to see you putting in the extra effort, though I would appreciate it being done on your own time and not mine.” She told them sternly, turning to walk out of the room. “Detention for the remainder of the week.”

 

“Oh that’s not fair.” Blondie mumbled, tucking her flash drive into her purse.

  
“I apologize for getting you guys in trouble.” Apple said, putting a perfectly manicured hand on Humphrey’s shoulder. “We do truly appreciate this though.” With that she placed another kiss on his cheek.

  
“C’mon, let’s have a girls night?” Raven suggested to the others. “Thanks again Dex and Humphrey.” Raven called back as the small group of girls began to make plans for this evening.

 

They agreed and headed out together leaving the boys breathing a sigh of relief. Dexter and Humphrey were deleting the history on the two computers to get rid of their web trail. There was no telling what kind of consequences they would be dealing with if anyone found out what they had done… just to relieve the boredom of the girls on the weekends.

 

Hopper, whom changed back into his frog form shortly after Maid Marian caught them skipping class, hopped up onto the table in between both computers. “The things us males do for our beloved femme fatales, am I correct?”

 

Dexter pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was doing it to get them to stop spamming me. Look at this.” He hit the power button of his MirrorPhone to show the frog, also known as Hopper, that he had 43 missed messages from the ladies. His phone had never been blown up this much in the history of owning it.

 

Humphrey also showed Hopper his phone with a whopping 48 messages from the girls. “It was getting to be a little much… that’s why we decided to tag team it.”

 

“Until you almost lost our connection by exiting the program after Apple kissed you.” Dexter teased him lightly, though he was half-expressing the truth.

 

Humphrey crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down in his seat. “Yeah well, y’know how she flusters me. I didn’t expect her to be so… spontaneous.” He was almost swooning.

 

Dexter gave a roll of his eyes and shut down the school computers after he secured them and truly got rid of the evidence. “We’d better go before we get in trouble next.”

 

Both Humphrey and Dexter gathered their backpacks, slinging them over their shoulders. They headed towards the door.

 

“I say! Excuse me gentlemen! Wait for me!” A flustered Hopper in his dashing frog form hurriedly hopped after his two friends.

 

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- > Broken Petals ** **< -** **.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

 

_The Empire, in Crown Point, currently the most successful chain of hotels with its exquisitely modernized exterior and interior. The founding family lived inside the first built of the chain, located in the heart of the city._

 

_A tall, gorgeous young woman made her way down the hallway. The walls white with golden trimming and accentuated with deep red carpet._

 

“ _Good morning, Miss Chloe.” an elder woman donned in French Maid attire waved, feather duster in hand. “beautiful day today, isn’t it?”_

 

_Chloe’s two-toned hair was swept up into a side ponytail, ringlets cascading over her right shoulder. Her eyes sparkled whenever the lights hit them. She was standing perfection. “I suppose it is.” She returned the small-conversation._

 

“ _Anything special to do today, Miss?” The elder asked once again, dusting the same spot she dusted previously._

 

_Chloe tapped a manicured finger upon her chin. “Haven’t thought about it yet… the day is young.” She decided to say, until she remembered something important on her agenda. “Oh! Actually I do have something to do. I must meet Jason for lunch at his parents’ country club!” She giggled. “I can’t believe I nearly forgot. What a shitty girlfriend I’d be!”_

 

“ _Not as much of a shit boyfriend as he’s been to you...” She mumbled under her breath, finding a new spot to dust. The maid was certainly not fond of him._

 

“ _What was that?” Chloe inquired._

 

“ _Oh I hope this is it!_ The _day you know?” Chloe stared at her, arms folded across her chest. “That he gives you a ring.” The elder maid cursed herself in that moment. That’s the last thing she wanted for her. Heiress Chloe is young, surely she’d find someone else, someone better to take her hand in marriage._

 

_Chloe frowned for a moment. She wore jewelry all over, the only finger vacant was her ‘ring’ one. “I haven’t worn anything on this finger hoping he’d take notice. Maybe today indeed! He did say he had a surprise for me...” She turned on her designer heel and waved farewell to the elder maid. “Bye for now, love!”_

 

_ **::~*~::** _

 

_The Country Club in Crown Point stood luxurious. Gorgeous water fountain with a tall, non-negotiable gate at the entrance. The sky a beautiful blue with prominent white fluffy clouds floating perfectly within it._

 

_Chloe could barely keep from jittering like a mere child. This could be the day in fact, it was sure to happen soon. She and Jason had been together quite some time. She wiggled her ‘ring’ finger impatiently as the limo curved around the driveway. “Thanks Jeeves!”_

 

_The chauffeur sighed. “It’s actually Ja-” the limo door closed. “James, ma’am...”_

 

_Chloe gave the limo a wave as she put her ‘over-the-top’ sunglasses on her face and continued her strut towards the big, wooden doors. She opened them as she had done many times before._

 

“ _Ah, Miss Chloe, this uh, this may not be the best time-” She held out purse to ‘the help’ speaking to her._

 

“ _Thanks Rico.” She removed the sunglasses from her face._

 

“ _It’s Roscoe...” He tried, though he knew she wouldn’t remember it._

 

“ _I’ll be with Jason this afternoon. Free up his schedule and don’t let him know I’m here, it’ll be a lovely surprise.” She smiled to herself, she did enjoy surprising her loving boyfriend._

 

_Roscoe frowned. “As you wish. I’ll retrieve Jason’s uh, schedule and free it right up.” He clearly thought it was a bad idea, it was written all over his face, to anyone who was paying attention._

 

_Chloe gave a curt nod and proceeded towards the elegant spiral staircase, she turned right and headed towards the end of the corridor; the poolside. The pool was big and glorious. “You, Annie.” She waved another girl over._

 

_The girl looked almost starstruck. She pointed to herself in question._

 

“ _Yes, you. Come.” The girl headed over to Chloe._

 

“ _Abigail, ma’am.”_

 

_Chloe waved it off. “Sure, can you grab me a glass of champagne darling?”_

 

_The girl wore a look of pure confusion before she headed down the walkway. “O-okay.”_

 

“ _Chloe?” He definitely sounded surprised._

 

_Chloe smiled warmly at Jason, her perfect boyfriend. He was tall and athletic, his hair had this hot two-toned thing going on. Blond just peeking out from under the brunette base._

 

“ _Hi baby!” Chloe hugged him immediately. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise and spend the afternoon with you. Rico already cleared your schedule.” She kissed him, pulling away shortly after. “You’re mine all day long.” Chloe teased, her hot breath upon his neck._

 

“ _Well, about that...” He cleared his throat and stepped back, allowing some distance between them. “it’s just not a good time right now, Chloe. My dad’s got this thing and my mom, she’s got this thing too and they both need me… I can’t spend the afternoon with you.” Though the words were sincere, his delivery seemed phony._

 

“ _Oh?” She tapped her heel on the ground. “What exactly do mom and dad need help with? I’m sure I could assist and the sooner we get them tickety-boo, the sooner we can have some...” she pulled him toward her by the belt-loops. “alone time.”_

 

_He looked automatically annoyed. “Chloe, stop.”_

 

_She was annoyed now too. “You have a surprise for me, I can’t stand it. What is it?”_

 

_He faltered for a moment. “Surprise? Chloe… I don’t recall having a surprise for you at all.”_

 

_Her smile slowly turned into a frown. “Jason… you told me you had a surprise for me today.”_

 

“ _Well I’m telling you I don’t.” He heaved a sigh._

 

_Her eyes glistened, tears threatening to fall._

 

“ _Listen, how about we uh, go for dinner later?” He nodded. “Yeah, later tonight. I should be free.”_

 

_Chloe smiled and nodded eagerly. “Yes, sounds fantastic. We’ll go to our favorite?”_

 

_Jason nodded. “Yeah, sure. See you later.”_

 

_Chloe headed down the path just as Abigail was returning with her glass of champagne. “Thanks, Annie.” She only took a moment to down it and handed her the empty glass. “Ciao.”_

 

_Abigail stood there, a frown. “My name is Abigail, and I don’t even work here!” The petite red-headed girl set the glass on a vacant table._

 

_Jason then took her by surprise when he twirled her around and dipped her suddenly. “Where were we?” He kissed her tenderly. “I remember now. We’ll pick up right where we left off.” He brought her upright and kissed her feverishly._

 

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- > Broken Petals ** **< -** **.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**


End file.
